


A Crown Of Sun

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast, William Strife - Fandom
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, Parvis Is Slightly Creepy But In That Sweet Way, Strife Doesn't Like Valentines, Strife Is Overprotective Of His Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Strife just wanted to escape Valentines Day, why the hell is Parvis ruining his garden?!





	A Crown Of Sun

Valentines day, a day Strife loathed, too many teenage girls sending him worthless gifts and honestly kinda creepy at times letters had left a kind of sour taste on his tongue for the holiday, so he decided this time instead of having to admit those things existed, he had left to go help Parvis for the day, there was no way a blood mage like him cared for such a trivial holiday. Honestly Parvis was more likely to celebrate the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre then anything, use it as an excuse for even more murder. So when he arrived he really wasn’t expecting Parvis knee deep in the dirt, grumbling to himself as he-wait, was he...picking his sunflowers?! The bastard! He spent hours planting those what the fuck!

Landing in a huff, Strife was tempted to vent his anger and just slice Parv’s head off before he noticed him to relieve some stress and just wait for the respawn to yell at him, but then he might get blood on the sunflowers, and he’d rather not stain the few still standing. So he just let out a small ahem to catch Parv’s attention before saying “What in gods name are you doing to my sunflowers Parvis, you’ve, you’ve butchered them! You maniac! To think I took time out of my DAY Parvis to come help you, and this is how you repay me?! I’m shocked Parvis! Shocked and appalled!” making sure Parvis can’t get in a word with a pointed glare right into a core, at least he had the correct judgement to look sheepish.

Ringing his hands awkwardly Parvis gave a smile to the unimpressed Strife, “Strifey what are you doing here! I thought you’d be gone today, flirting with some cute lady, don’t you rich people love to flirt around? Aw man you’ve ruined everything, Strifeyyy, go back to your tower, I swear I’ll fix your garden when I’m done, Parvy Promise!”

Crossing his arms Strife raised an eyebrow, a parvy promise huh? Well that means he’s serious about fixing it, but he wouldn’t trust Parv’s version of fixing it if his life depended on it let alone for his garden. “Parvis, explain, now.”

“Strifeyyyy...”

“Now!”

“Do I gottaaaa...”

“Yes!”

Letting out a huff of annoyance Parvis crossed his arms as well, “See? I can cross my arms as well! I’m not letting you ruin this!”

Rolling his eyes, Strife realized he wouldn’t get anything from Parvis while he was being stubborn, and he looked back to the mess of flowers, knotted stems, petals everywhere, it was a disaster, what on earth was- oh, he suddenly realized what he was doing

“Were you using my garden to make yourself a _ flower crown?! _ ”

“Aw man...you figured it out, phooey, I just thought ‘cause they were your favorite flower and you’d been looking down lately sooo I had the best Parvy idea! Flower crowns! But this has been impossiiible, the stems are so terrible! They all look awful and now you’re here so my Valentines day surprise is RUINED, how dare you!” Parvis whines as he jut out his lip pouting, and Strife could only roll his eyes as he chewed on what was said.

Parvis...had noticed he was down? And thought of this to cheer him up? His mind flashbacked to the creepy cards and uncaring presents he was escaping from, weren’t these the same? But no...those were just stock cards with creepy obsessive writings and random chocolates and flowers with no care of his actual preferences, but this, he specifically chose the sunflowers because he knew it was his favorite, and that he needed cheering up, it just happened to coincide with Valentine's day... His stared at the flowers, sure, it wasn’t the most well thought out plan, and he had no idea what he was doing but, this was more effort then anyone had ever done for his Valentines in years. He sighed, he knew it was doomed as Parvis watched for approval.

“Well, you truly are, interesting Parvis, go get some wire, clearly you need to be taught how to actually make these.” Strife said, making sure his neutral tone betrayed none of the feelings rushing around his brain. Parvis seemed to cheer up immensely though as he ran to go grab some from a chest and Strife took to the skies.

There wouldn’t be hot glue at Parv’s castle, and he thought Parvis deserved a small scare of Strife being gone, if only for the mess he had made. After a quick pop into Strife towers making sure to ignore any Valentines shenanigans with every bit of soul; he was heading back quick as a whip.

As he landed he ignored Parv’s whining and dramatic monologue about being abandoned and swiped the wires, frowning as he realized he forgot to grab scissors, though this was quickly remedied from swiping a knife Parv has stuck into his belt and ignoring his sounds of indignation. Quickly looking at Parv’s head and determining how much wire it’d need he got to work as he sliced that much wire off, easily slicing off the stems of a few of the picked sunflowers and glued them on, making sure to bend the leaf over it for extra stability.

“There, one flower crown, I hope you were paying attention, because I’m not doing it again.” He simply said as he passed It to the amazed Parvis. “The glue is still dying though be careful.”

Parvis just, for lack of a better word, vibrated in joy as he put it on, making Strife wince from the hot glue that’d no doubt get into Parv’s hair. Acking loudly as Parvis suddenly pulled him into a hug, “Thank you Strifey! It’s perfect! Oh thank you! Your gift is saved!”

Letting go and reaching over Parvis quickly made a second crown that looked to be perfectly Strife head sized, though he forgot to bend the leaves, Strife noted, a small smile on his feature as Parvis presented it to him breaming. Strife mentally admitted it was pretty impressive for a first try as he took it gently in his hands looking over it. Though there was one thing that was bothering him.

“Parvis how did you get the size so perfect? You shouldn’t know my head size this down to pat?”

“Well you had to sleep sometimes Strife!”

“Parvis?”

“Yeah?”

“Stop that.”

Just laughing Parvis started to make more, as Strife sighed. What a creepy bloodmage, though he couldn’t deny the warmth in his chest as he looked down on it waiting for it to cool, perhaps this Valentine's day was actually passable.... At least Parvis seemed happy. He genuinely couldn’t remember the last time someone went out of there way for him, whether it be Valentines day or just a random day. Eyes flickering to watch Parvis, Strife shook his head a bit, just what had he gotten into with this strange apprentice of his. Chuckling a bit Strife leaned on his disassembler, well it wasn’t the first time he asked himself that, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last, but he was still here.

“Don’t forget to fix my garden, next time you give me a heart attack about it like this I actually will send you to respawn!”

“Strifey’s so mean! I Parvy Promised didn’t !!”

“Whatever you say Parvis.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Z512SujmPE credits to this cute video about making flower crowns I used for inspiration


End file.
